


a blue moon

by spookyleo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Outtakes, Unprofessional Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Arthur keeps climbing out of Eames’ bed the night after they finish a job.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for week 4 of the AEDWQ. It didn't make the cut, but I thought I would share it anyway! The drabble I submitted for this week is up on my profile.
> 
> Prompt: My Favourite Enemy  
> Genre: None  
> Word Limit: 250

Arthur keeps climbing out of Eames’ bed the night after they finish a job.

It’s not bad, per say, because Eames would do anything to even share Arthur’s air. And since that drunken kiss in Seattle last year, Eames has had the absolute honour of exchanging bodily fluids with Arthur, even if it is only once in a blue fucking moon.

The problem is that, during daylight hours, Arthur won’t give him a second glance. Eames’ flirting goes unreturned. Arthur works his jaw when Eames calls him pet names.

“You’re my favourite enemy, you know, love.” Eames says, one time, lying there naked as Arthur dresses back up in those well-fitting slacks, the shirt that flows over the tight, slender lines of his body.

Arthur scowls at him. Disappears into the night.

They don’t work together again until Spring. Arthur has a tan to him, this time, and he’s wearing a bracelet that Eames hasn’t seen before.

“Meet someone?” Eames asks softly, as they test the second level of the dream they have in mind for this particular subject. Him and Arthur stroll through a city vaguely resembling Vienna, and Eames’ hands are in his pockets. 

Arthur throws him a look. “None of your business, Eames,” he says. Calmly. Eames looks away. He can feel Arthur’s gaze, steady and nauseous on his jaw.

“Why would you care, anyway?” Arthur says, and Eames feels like he’s been punched. 

“Oh, darling.” The timer runs out, and they’re kicked back to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at rightearring!


End file.
